Aerobic exercise is a popular form of exercise that improves one's cardiovascular health by reducing blood pressure and providing other benefits to the human body. Aerobic exercise generally involves low intensity physical exertion over a long duration of time. Typically, the human body can adequately supply enough oxygen to meet the body's demands at the intensity levels involved with aerobic exercise. Popular forms of aerobic exercise include running, jogging, swimming, and cycling among others activities. In contrast, anaerobic exercise typically involves high intensity exercises over a short duration of time. Popular forms of anaerobic exercise include strength training and short distance running.
Many choose to perform aerobic exercises indoors, such as in a gym or their home. Often, a user will use an aerobic exercise machine to have an aerobic workout indoors. One type of aerobic exercise machine is a treadmill, which is a machine that has a running deck attached to a support frame. The running deck can support the weight of a person using the machine. The running deck incorporates a conveyor belt that is driven by a motor. A user can run or walk in place on the conveyor belt by running or walking at the conveyor belt's speed. The speed and other operations of the treadmill are generally controlled through a control module that is also attached to the support frame and within a convenient reach of the user. The control module can include a display, buttons for increasing or decreasing a speed of the conveyor belt, controls for adjusting a tilt angle of the running deck, or other controls. Other popular exercise machines that allow a user to perform aerobic exercises indoors include elliptical trainers, rowing machines, stepper machines, and stationary bikes to name a few.
One type of treadmill is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0176629 issued to Hwa Cho Yi. In this reference, an automatic speed-controlled treadmill uses a pressure sensor array. The automatic speed-controlled treadmill includes a walking belt, a pressure sensor array including pressure sensors for detecting loads of the exerciser's feet and outputting the detected loads of the feet as load detection signals, a pace speed status storage unit for storing a pace speed and variation in pace speed of the exerciser, and a control unit provided with an algorithm for calculating a pace speed of the exerciser using the load detection signals, calculating a difference between a previous pace speed and a current pace speed as the variation in pace speed, calculating the exercise center of the exerciser, and proportionally accelerating/decelerating a driving speed of the walking belt in consideration of the variation in pace speed and the exercise center.